People who work for extended periods of time at desks or workstations with hard edges or corners can experience fatigue or injuries to the forearm or wrist due to inadequate support for their arms and upper body. This lack of support can also result in a repetitive stress injury, such as tendonitis or carpal tunnel syndrome, when repetitive tasks, such as typing, are performed.
To alleviate such injuries, it would be desirable to cushion the edge of a desk or a workstation. While it is known to attach relatively hard, nonfoamed extrusions to furniture with various metal retaining devices, these devices are intended to, protect the furniture rather than the user. Other attempts to soften hard corners have included rounding or shaping the corner to remove sharp edges, such as 90.degree. intersections
It is also known to use extruded polyethylene foam packaging to protect the corners of a product. Polyethylene foam does not have the resiliency of urethanes, rubbers and some other thermoplastic elastomers. Further, polyethylene foam damages easily, is not durable, and is not sufficiently flexible. Furthermore, extruded polyethylene foam is not aesthetically suitable for a professional office environment and is difficult to decorate.
Given the shortcomings in the prior art, there is an unmet need for a corner cushion that is easily attached to a desk or a workstation, is flexible, and is aesthetically suitable for a professional office environment.